


X-Day

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [1]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, tsim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye





	X-Day

臣被一個巨大的聲響驚醒。

房間裡充滿上午的熱烈陽光，他瞇著眼睛尋找聲音的來處，床上除了與被單攪和在一起的枕頭外沒有熟悉的人影。

「隆二…？」想到聲音也許是對方受傷的可能性，臣立刻清醒，然後發現他在找的人就呈背對的姿勢跪趴在地上。「你還好嗎？」

隆二轉頭，臭著臉拿起一個塑膠套子，臣訝異的瞪著那東西半晌，才尷尬的意識到那是自己昨晚隨手亂丟的保險套。

「說過幾次了！不要亂丟！」隆二生氣的爬起身，把保險套丟到角落的垃圾桶，順手抽出衛生紙擦拭自己的腳和地板「弄的到處都是！」

臣有點尷尬的摸摸鼻子，機靈的下床接過他手裡的紙巾，替鬧脾氣的人服務，膝蓋上有點紅痕，應該是剛才摔倒的痕跡。

隆二訝異的發現臣正在親吻他的膝蓋，推開他的頭不怎麼領情：「下次在亂丟我就丟你臉上！」

臣抱著他的腰，撒嬌的把臉埋在對方腹部磨蹭，像隻超大行的貓科動物：「下次不敢了，別生氣。」

隆二把手埋進臣的頭髮間，誠罰性的扯他一下：「你每次都這麼說！」

繞著他纖瘦卻覆有彈性的腰，臣一邊感嘆自己情人有著最性感的身體，一邊把手悄悄的往對方上衣縫隙裡面鑽。

這都是隆二的錯。

昨天也是，因為自己剛做完一輪，卻被對方爬去丟垃圾的屁股勾引的再次獸性大發，從背後壓著他再一次，連套子都沒帶，床上大概沾到不少東西。

幸好今天沒有工作，把床單拆下來洗，在換上新的隆二就會消氣了吧？

看隆二沒有反抗，臣拉下他的內褲想趁著他心情好體驗一下早晨滾床單的奢侈享受，但他內褲都沒拉下，就被臉色大變的隆二推開。

臣疑惑的看著按著肚子跑去廁所的隆二，傻傻的跪在原地。

「登坂広臣！你又給我射在裡面了！？」

廁所裡的人肚子疼的咒罵一堆，臣默默站起身，猶豫是不是要解釋。

考慮到承認他不小心射在隆二的枕頭上的解釋也不會比較好，臣決定閉嘴，趕快把床上的證據全部消滅掉才是上策。


End file.
